ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Busted Quad Wrestling Alliance
Busted Quad Wrestling Alliance is the original E-Fed that originated on WZForums. BQWA was started in WZ Chit Chat by Reo Speedealer as WZWF. It was simply a role playing game that turned serious when a card was posted and people responded to it. WZWF was born. Prior to moving to BQ, it outlasted several former WZ e-feds like WZWA, WOWZ, and WZCW, which all left WZ for various reasons. The General Manager A multi-time BQWA World Heavyweight Champion and BQWA Hall Of Fame member, Charles Everton took over the General Manager's office after the remaining members of The Karisma Family (Halo, Ryan Murdoch and Gogz) brutally turned their back on Johnny Karisma, beating him down and leaving him in a coma in the hospital alongside love interest Tara Shannon. After months of tyranny behind them, can Charles bring order back to the BQWA? Commentators Joey Styles and Howie Felterbush used to provide the background vocals for all BQWA matches. Joey, who found a home here in the BQWA, is known for his favoritism among face superstars and the occasional screaming of "oh my god" when he deems necessary. Often misunderstood, Howie isn't exactly shy when it comes to his own opinions on anything and he's not ashamed to back the bad guy. He's also known for his like of the divas, with pervy comments galore at the mention of any of them. Unfortunately, Howie was fired prior to One Last Call, and replaced with Joe Buckshaw Lawrence and Edwin Avalos, with Styles remaining as the EWA commentator. Recently, the Meltdown after High Incident, Styles quit, citing a lack of professionalism on the part of JBL and Avalos as the main reason. Following the incidents of BQWA/EWA: Revenge, however, with the EWA finally dismantled, the original team of Styles and Felterbush were reuinted and are together to this day. Backstage Personalities When a superstar needs to vent their frustrations, they typically come to three people: Constance Kent, Mitchell Cole and "Mean" Dean Okeurland. "Mean" Dean was brought in from TRTWF and is the most professional and classy member of the team, but despite his demeanour, he's not afraid to ask the hard hitting questions or just get down with his bad self occasionally. Constance is the least experienced member of the team, becoming an interviewer back in 2007. With an irresistible smile and determination to get the answers the people want, she's the perfect candidate for the job. You just hope she's holding the microphone the right way up. Mitchell is the longest standing member of the team, having been with BQWA every step of the way and asking the questions that everyone has, but the only problem is, he often finds himself on the end of a fist or a foot after asking his hard hitting questions. Shows Every week, BQWA puts out Meltdown, a jam packed two hour action ride, featuring the best BQWA has to offer. Rivalries are started, feuds become heated and the intensity is off the charts, all leading into our monthly pay-per-views. In addition, special "Busted Quad Main Event" Super-shows are booked sporadically throughout the year. PPV's Resurrection Nemesis Immortals Revenge Hell's Fury Cyber Slam High Incident Mindgames Powderkeg Regeneration Ignition Collision Course Titles World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight title is the most prestigious championship in BQWA. Superstars such as Midnite Raven, Glacier, and DXKid have given the title a reputation of the greatest success, leading many to covet it as a sign of true immortality. ACROBAT is the current World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Gogz at Immortals. International Championship Next to the World title, the International Championship is the second most coveted award. It is mainly fought for by men who wish to climb the ladder of success, using the title win to propel themselves into the World Heavyweight title scene, but with such past champions as eXponent, Andy Chills and Fuel, the International title stands on a level all its own. ChainReaction is the International Champion, having defeated Ryan Murdoch on April 1, 2009. Custom Championship It is a rarity when a superstar can choose their title name and stipulation, but that is exactly what the Custom title is for. Being crowned everything from Sadistic to the Bizarro title, there's no telling what a superstar might do when they own this gold. Atkie is the current Custom Champion after beating Andy Chills on an episode of Meltdown. Women's Championship The ladies are not left out of the title hunt in this federation. After its induction in 2004, six women have won the championship, starting with Angelica Haze, then Paige, who happen to dominate the women scene and hold the championship for over a year, but in 2006, the scene really heated up with the arrival of Skye Jones and Harmony. Now, Last Woman Standing matches are commonplace in the division, setting a new standard that will not be ingored. The Women's Title was made nonexistent when Mavrick defeated Harmony with the future of the division on the line at BQWA Nemesis. Tag Team Championship The Tag Team championship is awarded to two individuals who express the following characteristics in the ring: loyalty to one another, charisma, and of course, great team work. Those who can overcome the obstacles of coping with not only one opponent, but two will be rewarded with the gold. The current Tag Team Champions are the Bayside Tigers of Simon Swinger and Andy Chills, who defeated Colossal Evil, the team of Colossus and Big Evil, on an episode of Meltdown. Primetime Championship Inducted into the championships at High Incident, the Primetime Title does not have a large championship history, having only three holders prior to its merging with the Custom Title. It was however revived at Cyber Slam 2008, with ChainReaction defeating Jason Storm, James Magnum, Gogz, Chris Quest, Joe Buckshaw Lawrence, Mecha, Jackdaw, Jack Silver, Buzz Kreuger in a battle royal (November 16, 2008) The current champion is Jonathon Night who beat Phenetic for the title at Immortals Current Superstars * Abso Tomko * Andy Chills * Atkie * Colossus * ChainReaction * Charles Everton * Constance Kent * CopyCaTT * Dan Sorbello * Dylan Donovan * eXponent * Fresca * Gogz * Halo * Jack Silver * Johnny Karisma * Jonathan Night * Josh Dean * Kaylee Sorbello * Kid Disturbed * Laura Stone * Mecha * Owen Bourne * Phenetic * Ryan Murdoch * Simon Swinger * Shiva * Tara Shannon Retired Superstars * A+ * Acrobat*** * Angel * Cobain* * Day Wrecker* * DiaboluS * Disasterpiece* * DxKid * Fuel * Glacier**** * Griff Vain* * J-Paso * Kate Harrison * Katia Denkova * Kold* * Lando * Loki* * Midnite Raven* * Neobono * Paige * REO Speedealer* * Tank * Bozoholic (*) Indicates a member of the Hall of Fame Further Information BQWA BQWA - Who We Are BQWA Hall of Fame Category:Federations